The electronic structure of heme proteins is being investigated using a combined theoretical and experimental approach, that includes extended Huckel molecular orbital calculations and various electronic spectroscopic measurements. The molecular mechanism of hemoglobin conformational changes is being studied by pulsed laser photolysis measurements.